Holodeck Fun
by CaptKJaneway peadom
Summary: Written for VAMB drabble exchange 2010 for marchwishes who provided the first line. 'have you had any luck with that leprechaun yet' DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. They belong to paramount etc.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Paramount. However, they did not know what to do with them, but I had a few ideas. All actions taken within this story are the result of my personal fantasies and I take full responsibility for them.

"Have you had any luck with that leprechaun yet?" he teased.  
Naomi dodged around another bush, determination lighting her eyes.  
"Not yet." She stated, charging into the foliage again.  
Chakotay chuckled to himself, leaning against the rock wall behind him. He and Kathryn had brought Naomi here to distract her while her mother was on an away mission. The little girl became antsy any time that her mother was away from the ship for extended periods of time. Unfortunately, Sam was one of the only ones who knew the new dilithium mining system well enough to go on the away mission.  
Normally, she stayed with Neelix; however, this was a rare time that Neelix was unable to keep the young girl. Kathryn had volunteered to bring Naomi to the holodeck for a few hours and, upon hearing the program that they were running, Chakotay decided that he had to see this.  
Chakotay's musings were shattered by the sound of his commanding officers shriek. He shook his head as he saw a streak of green pass in front of him followed by a petite red head, screaming at him to 'get back here you mangy piece of work!'  
Naomi bounded up the path behind the Captain, also yelling at the top of her lungs 'Get him Captain. He can't get away from both of us."  
Chakotay stood at the end of the path watching Kathryn as she darted around up the hill, looking for the little man in the green suit.  
What in the world is the purpose of creating a program where you will be chasing a short man in a green suit for several hours? He thought to himself. Oh well. It was rather entertaining watching the ladies run around like lunatics and it was nice to see Kathryn relaxing. Although, this may not be counted as relaxing. He amended to himself as another scream rent the air.  
A sudden movement to his left caused him to look down between the rocks. And there beside him, looking up at him with sparkling eyes was the rough, red bearded face of his Captain's prey.  
"Help me. She be Crazy!" the little man stated seriously.  
Chakotay didn't know what he would have responded because suddenly Naomi was racing past him, chasing the poor creature.  
"There you are, you little bugger!"  
Kathryn jogged up to Chakotay, laughter bubbling from her throat.  
"You sure you don't want to help, Chakotay?"  
Chakotay turned his head, considering.  
"That's alright. It looks like the two of you have it well in hand." He replied, trying to keep a straight face and dodging the punch that she aimed at his chest. Chakotay balled his hands behind his back to resist the urge he had to grab her and kiss her senseless. Before he could give into the urge, she was off, darting in and out of the trees on Naomi's trail.  
Several moments passed before Chakotay heard Kathryn scream cut through the trees. He darted in the general direction of the sound, waving in and out of the trees, only to be brought up short at the edge of the trees.  
The ground sloped downward suddenly, ending in a very large, gooey mud hole. Naomi was sitting on her backside, laughing hysterically. And there in the middle of this mud hole was his beautiful Captain, covered in mud, struggling to hold on to the green clad leprechaun.  
"Give up!" she demanded, squeezing down on him.  
"I give! I give! I give!" her prisoner squeaked, sending Naomi into another round of giggles and causing Chakotay to chuckle. Kathryn released her hostage and turned to face her First Officer.  
"And what exactly are you laughing at, Commander?" she asked, scooping some of the mud from the front of her uniform.  
Alarm bells started going off inside Chakotay's head and she slid slowly towards him, eyes glinting dangerously.  
"Captain…Kathryn…You wouldn't…"  
His words were cut short by a ball of mud colliding with his forehead. Shock left him standing open mouthed, not the best choice as the initial missile was followed closely by another, this one launched by Naomi.  
"Oh really. So that's how you two want to play?" he stated, jumping into the mud hole with them.  
Within moments they were all three were covered in a thick coating of mud. Their laughter and friendly taunts filtered through the trees, sharing their joy with the holographic animals and the newly arrived Samantha Wildman. Seeing the spectacle before her, she sat on a nearby log, motioning to Tom and B'elanna to stay quiet.  
Chakotay moved closer to where Kathryn was bent over scooping up another handful of mud. Moving quickly he grabbed her around the waist and dropped them both in the mud. Laughter bubbled up from the Captain's throat, spilling out to join Naomi's, from where she lay in the mud.  
Chakotay looked down into her blue eyes, desire tightening in his gut. He very slowly leaned forward to brush his lips across her. Her head lifted to hold the contact as long as possible before falling back into the muck, a soft smile curving her lips.  
Chakotay pulled his body from the mire and reached down to help Kathryn to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her momentarily, savoring the closeness, the feel of her head lying on his shoulder.  
"Look Captain." Naomi's delighted cry shattered the intimacy surrounding the couple. They both looked over to where Naomi was imbedded in the mud on her back, waving her arms and legs back and forth.  
"A mud angel!" Kathryn said, giggling, moving over to kneel beside the young girl. "I see another mud angel." She proclaimed, tickling her ribs, causing more delighted shrieks to fill the air.  
Chakotay knelt on the other side of Naomi and proceeded to join in the attack on Naomi's ribs. Kathryn's laughter rang in his ears, a sweet sound that was not heard often enough. He turned to her and started running his fingers across her ribs, causing her to try to squirm away, only to be brought up short as Naomi latched onto her arm.  
"Get her Chakotay!" Naomi yelled.  
Chakotay continued his assault, reveling in the sound of Kathryn and the feel of her beneath his hands. After several moments, they all three separated, exhausted. Kathryn finally sat up, noticing for the first time their audience.  
"Hello, Sam." She called, waving.  
"Hello, Captain. I see we had an interesting day." She barely contained her amusement at the sight before her. She had never seen her commanding officer let loose like that before. I was rather nice to see her relaxing.  
"Come on Naomi! Let's go get cleaned up and see what Neelix has for dinner." She called to her daughter.  
Chakotay sat up, smiling in the direction of the retreating crew members. He saw Tom and B'elanna whispering urgently to each other and gesturing in their direction. Kathryn's sigh pulled his attention back to her, just as a stray sunbeam lit her hair, a glorious halo around her blue eyes.  
"What's wrong, Kathryn?" he asked gently, helping her to her feet.  
"That was fun, but now we have to go back to the real world." Regret colored her reply.  
"Well," he stated, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to him, "we don't have to go back just yet."  
Her lips rose to meet his, tongue eagerly tasting past his lips. Her arms tightened around him, burning the curves of her body into him. Passion rose swiftly. He pulled back, his thumb brushing lightly over her lips, a feather touch.  
"Chakotay," she whispered huskily, "What do you think about going back to my room to clean up and then finishing this."  
His heart jumped into his throat and started pounding in his chest so hard he thought it would jump right out.  
"I would love too."  
Her face lit up, desire darkening her eyes.  
"Computer, end program."  
FIN


End file.
